


Technology

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is not happy with a computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SentinelThursday prompt white out

Technology

by Bluewolf

Jim sat staring moodily at the computer screen in front of him.

Blair made it all look so easy, but Jim was far from feeling confident with much of modern technology. It wouldn't be the first time he'd deleted something when he thought he was saving it.

Not that he was the only one. Almost everyone in Major Crime - and in most of the other departments too - was sure that type onto paper was faster and more efficient than using a computer.

Sure, doing it electronically meant mistakes were more easily corrected, but a little white out on a page, overwritten with the correction, didn't make the thing unreadable!

Simon, Jim reflected uncharitably, at least got printouts to read; _he_ wasn't condemned to using this machine from hell to read some of the reports that came in.

Not for the first time, Jim thought resignedly that it might be a good thing to get Blair to give him a few lessons...


End file.
